Members
The Social Reject club currently has 13 members (not counting clones, alternate universe versions, super inactive people, or sentient Stands of existing members). The following members are listed in order of join date, oldest to newest. Tyler The creator and owner of the SRC. Tyler was the first member, creating the group on February the 8th, 2018. Tyler suffers from a disorder causing him to constantly shrink. It is estimated that by 2025, Tyler will be so small that to view him, you would have to use a 25x zoom power microscope. Kostya Kostya (shortened to 'Kos', or otherwise known as 'taco') was the second member of the SRC. He has a toe fetish and refuses to admit it. Reona Reona (shortened to 'Reo') was the third member of the SRC. She manages ceramic frogs. She is currently trying to help cure Kos of his terrible affliction. Kiya Kiya is the fourth member of the SRC. Kiya is one of the few members of the SRC confirmed to not possess a Stand ability. She does, however, possess the ability to generate large amounts of sass to direct towards enemies, usually incapacitating them. Her battle cry is "but go off." Pool Pool is the fifth member of the SRC. During the 6 month time-skip, Pool left the SRC to train and has now returned stronger than ever. He is ranked 6th in terms of power, beneath Doflamingo. Vind Vind is a Stand user and the sixth member of the SRC. Vind was initially one of the side protagonists of the SRC, and he is the main protagonist of Part 10. His Stand is Panic Vertigo. Ellis Ellis is the seventh member of the SRC and another confirmed Stand user. His Stand, Bike Bot (Act 2), is a sentient, programmable stand, and was one of the first Stand abilities revealed. Ellis' battle cry is "FUCK OFF I'M ____ THAN YOU", where the blank is filled with whatever stat Ellis is using at the time, shouted mid-fight. Ellis has consistently come at the bottom of the popularity polls since his invitation. Cole Cole is a member of the SRC invited by Reona. She is Reona's homosexual Canadian lover. Kos doesn't know. Cole has survived two universe resets, persisting in her original form through both. Emma Emma is Irish and also a member of the SRC invited by Vind. She has an Irish accent according to herself and that's really the only thing that matters anymore. Sasuke Sasuke is a member of the SRC invited by Ellis. He's black. Zep Zep is a member of the SRC invited by Kostya. He is not black. Bryan Bryan is a member of the SRC invited by Reona. Like Zep and unlike Sasuke, he is '''also '''not black. Spec Spec is a member of the SRC. We don't know who let him in, but I think everyone regrets it. He presides in several entities, involving multiple Specs. He is also universe governor for Universe 181, Darkness void. Jack Jack is the 14th member of the SRC. He was part of the SRC in earlier parts, but was exiled for a year by Vind for talking about the World Cup. He recently returned. He is gay.